Fate-Breaker
by ZeXal2828
Summary: A Tale of Birthright and Love, of Conquest and Fate, and of Silence and Blood. As the Dream fades away, flowing like Time, an endless Dawn of Night comes, within Madness and Pride. The Fate-Breaker appears, a Stigmata upon his body, but hidden within the Illusion. A trail of blood, and bodies stacked underneath, bleeding everlasting. Will Fate Shatter, or will it be Saved?
1. Prologue (Karma)

I tapped at my keyboard, making klick-klack sounds as letters appeared in the monitor before me. My face could be described to be mere inches from the screen, but I was a reasonable distance away, though I could hardly see anything besides the monitor, so perhaps that statement was false?

I lifted a hand, and adjusted the position of my hard-rimmed glasses. Brown and black in color, it matched my hair near perfectly. As I grew up, my hair was a golden blonde, but it slowly drifted off to be brown with patches of black in it. To be honest, I liked my blonde locks more, but this is _me_ so it was fine. As for my eyes, well, nobody seemed to agree on what color they were. ' _Green!_ ' ' _Blue!_ ' ' _Gray!_ ' ' _Orange!_ ' Whoever was it that said orange was either color-blind, or retarded to all Hell, but the first three I heard more than once, though mostly it was green and blue. When I stare at a mirror, I can see blue and green, but also some flickers of gold... possibly due to staring at a reflection with a light near my eye with my glasses off.

I was currently wearing a light, multi-colored blue shirt, that was a bit like water in some regards - it just had that feel - with three white buttons, with two of them buttoned up, near the nonexistent collar. I had on blue jeans, and white socks. The underwear is confidential.

Raising my left hand up, I moved my hair lightly to the side, as it had fallen down in front of my glasses. If I don't wear my glasses, and let my hair fall down, then it would cover my eyes, though mostly my left, with my right peeking out through some cracks. It wasn't that long in the sides - only covering the top of my ears - but it fell down to the nape of my neck. Sometimes, it was a hassle to clean it when I take my showers. Sometimes I wonder why I have to get my hair cut, or why it looks like girl's hair to my grandmother, but then I remember all the times I had to wash my hair, and it all starts to make sense... Then I quickly forget that, as I liked my hair this way, and called it a day.

Wonderful times, they are. Smiling to myself in a sense of satisfaction, I clicked over to a different window, and changed the song playing. After selecting a song, I went back to my original tab, and stared at what was last written.

Rereading the line multiple times, I picked my thoughts back up, and continued where I left off.

' _...and the two, stared into the other's eyes, emotions swirling around their irises, as they thought of how they ended up there. From when they met, and through_ _the_ ' tri-trib-tri? ' _tribulations they went through. Smiling at the other, the two announced their vows, and leaned forward. Their lips locked, and cheers went off. After breaking contact, the two gazed into the other's eyes, a blush rising on their cheeks. At the same time, the two newly-weds spoke up. "I love you." Their words echoed throughout the church, and the audience clapped._ '

...And there. Now add this, and that... look up that word, make sure It's being used right... Why is that spelled wrong... fix that... grammar check for the win... except when it throws BULLSHIT at you... Okay, and now... Save!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Throwing my arms back, and leaning against the back of my chair, I let out a satisfying groan as I stretched my muscles. The front legs of my chair left the ground, and my hands touched the wall behind me, keeping my figure, which was glued to the chair I sat in, suspended on its hind legs. This motion was practiced so well, that I hardly noticed that one wrong move, and I would be on the ground with a mild concussion.

Well, it's never happened before, so why would it now?

But, oh man... That was such a nice ending. Sucks I'm never going to post that story on the web. Instead, I'll just start a different series, and then post that, and then stop on the fifth or sixth chapter... maybe tenth. But... mhhmmmmmhmmmm. I really do love to stretch. So, how long will I drag this out? About now sounds good... But oh, man. What I would give to go into that game and make that ending come true... Well, let's wrap this up.

I threw my arms forward, and following it, was my body. However, the back left leg shuddered. And then promptly gave out, cracking into two. My chair fell to the side, and I fell with it, not knowing what was happening. My eyes could only stare at my monitor in fright, the prospect of never watching an anime again flashing through my eyes, flowing like time ticking slowly, I watched it as my head neared the floorboards beneath me. Wooden they be, hard they are.

And, what shall my last words be? My subconscious is a very dangerous place. Phrases that I never considered always managed to find its way up from deep inside my mind, to the top, which truly confused me for how stupid and nonsensical they are.

Such that: Potatoes are the true Gods.

It was the weirdest thing, but it was mostly made up, so it was fine.

But, if this is truly my death, then I must say one last thing; something amazing that will truly highlight my life. Like a really amazing final line. Something that could be written down in the history books. Well, let's see... Okay! I found something cool! It goes a bit like this-

"FUCK!" And so, my head smacked against the hard wooden floor, making a sickening thump. I must've blacked out, as I woke up in an ambulance, as a blaring sound was ringing out in the background, though I did not have visual aid. My eyes were closed, and they hurt, so I didn't open them, because they would hurt even more from the light.

I was not about that life.

Then, I must've passed out again, as I woke up in a bed. Probably. I mean, I was lying down on something soft, and a cover of some sort was strewn over me. Plus I heard various voices and- OWWWWW! What the freaking fuck? Why am I in so much pain?

Oh. Right. They probably gave my head some stitches or something. Or are they doing that right now? Hard to tell, as I'm not opening my eyes any time soon. I'm just going to go to sleep.

...And I can't go to sleep. Why, ain't that fancy?

So I just lied there, unwilling to open my eyes. I have no idea how much time past before something happened, but two voices carried itself to my ears, stirring me from my idleness, though only slightly.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down, okay?" A man said, presumably a doctor.

"Alright." A few calming breaths. That voice... was my grandmother's.

"Your son has hit a part of his head, known as *sciencey word, convenient explanation*."

"Oh, no! What will happen to him?"

"Well, you see... *a more in-depth explanation that is very convenient...*. Do you understand, ma'am?"

"...So, you're just... basically saying... that he is... going to be a vegetable? How is that even possible!?"

"Ma'am. It's all science. It's been proven. Very sciencey."

"I don't know what you're trying to say... but I absolutely believe you. What's the hospital bill?"

"Approximately fifty-two."

"Fifty-two?"

"Yes."

"Fifty-two what?"

"Fifty-two."

"Hundred? Thousand?"

"No, just Fifty-two."

"But Fifty-two _what_?"

"Fifty-two... steps to murder by Steve Demaree."

"The book?"

"The very same."

"Alright, I got a copy at home... I'll just... bring it next time?"

"Excellent. Have a good day, ma'am."

"You too, doc."

Footsteps. Heading away from me. Sounds as if the two left.

But may I be the first to say it? What the fuck was with that conversation!? I understood almost none of it! But... for some strange and inexplicable reason... it all makes perfect sense!

I blame science for being too difficult to understand.

Okay, time to sleep.

* * *

 **Body: F1  
** **Hair: 08  
Accessory: 06**  
 **Color: 01**  
 **Face: 05**  
 **Detail: 01**  
 **Voice: F2**

 **Name: Kamui**  
 **Birthday: 4/16**  
 **Boon: Quick**  
 **Bane: Excitable**  
 **Talent: Mercenary**

* * *

"Kamui, you're alive!" A man donning purple, black, and gold armor shouted from atop a horse sporting similar colored armor. The man had blonde hair, and wielded a long black blade with a strange purple and red energy running up and down the blade. "They haven't harmed you, have they?" He finished, directing a flash of hatred towards his fated rival.

"Big brother, Xander! I'm fine." A small girl shouted back. The petite girl had white hair, which just barely poked at her chin on the sides, wearing a black hairband, with a white rose on the left side. She wore tight black and white armor, with some blue mixed in. Her adorable red eyes, with elliptical pupils stared back at the now named man, Xander, with adoration. However, unlike her older brother, she did not wear shoes or boots of any kind, settling instead on being barefooted. It was a weird sight on the battlefield, but that is just a digression. "But... why are you invading Hoshido!?" The small girl continued, confusion etched into her tone.

"Father says it's time to show our true strength, and so, let us begin! Join us, and we'll end this quickly." Xander shouted, waving his offhand arm, motioning towards the lone man standing before him, and what lies at his back. "If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Xander..." Kamui muttered. Xander had to strain his ears to catch her last words. "I... I need a minute."

"Be careful, Kamui." A man wearing mainly red, with some gold, armor declared, stabbing a katana that was covered in blue and white lightning, into the ground. With long brown hair, and sharp eyes to match, he spoke with a confidence to match his rival head-to-head. "That man is a Nohrian commander!"

"Big brother, Ryoma..."

Before she could finish her words, the flapping of heavy wings were heard, as a Wyvern settled onto the earth. On top of its back, was a woman with long purple hair, with her left eye being blocked by the very same hair. She wore black armor, and in her hand, she held a rather big axe. She stared longingly at Kamui, and with an alluring voice, she spoke. "Kamui! I was _so_ worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!"

And just as she finished speaking, two pairs of hooves beat again the ground. A man wearing armor and a tall collar spoke up, as his horse came to a rest. He had short blonde hair, and an intelligent look sparkled in his eyes. "I'm glad you're Okay, Kamui. You must have the Devil's own luck!"

"Heehee yaaay!" A cheerful and rather immature voice was heard coming from the blonde haired man's side. A small girl, riding a small horse appeared. Like the man, she had blonde hair, though her's were long. She held a staff in her hand. Unlike the rather mature and intelligent man, this girl was more childlike in appearance, voice, and in action. "We got our sister back!" She did a small celebration as she threw her hands up into the air, which only made the man beside her, who clutched a tome with a tree on it, shake his head with his eyes closed.

From closer to where Kamui was, a red haired woman who was riding a Pegasus shouted out, hatred in her voice. She wore white armor with some red in it, and carried a lance at her side. "Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her!?" She gritted her teeth in anger, and stared daggers at the three new arrivals, plus Xander. "Kamui is MY sister, not yours!"

"No." The purple haired woman interjected, with a serious voice bordering being monotone. "You are mistaken. Kamui is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." The woman hefted up her big axe, and stared so hard at the red haired girl, that if looks could kill, she would be dead ten times over.

"Don't be fooled! You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma yelled back at Kamui.

"Come back! We have loved you and raised you since you were but a child!" Xander quickly yelled over Ryoma's words. He smiled sweetly at Kamui, and his kindness was plain to see to all but the Hoshidans. "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Kamui!" Ryoma shouted.

"No, Kamui! Nohr is your home!" Xander held out a hand towards Kamui. "This way."

"B-big sister!" A pink haired girl ran forward, but stopped, worry etched into her voice. A man with brown hair pulled into a ponytail stood by her side, wielding a bow with the string glowing blue.

"She's my sister!" The blonde haired girl shouted, as she too, ran forward, only to stop beside the woman with purple hair.

"We're your family." Ryoma calmly said, a smile on his face.

' _My family..._ '

To Kamui, everything seemed to tune out. Everything around her disappeared, and she was swallowed up into the black void. White snow drifted downward, but even as she lifted a hand to collect the snow, she found that it was just beyond her reach. No sounds were made. The snow fell, dragged by the wind in all directions, but no sound reached her but her own voice. Even as the snow fell past her feet, they drifted on, settling somewhere below her, out of reach and out of sight.

Three, but possibly four, choices presented themselves to Kamui. But only one of these definite three choices could be picked. But, which would Kamui pick? In one song, she would sing of Birthright and Love. In the second, she would sing of Conquest and Fate. But, in the final song, she would sing of Silence and Blood. Birthright. Conquest. Silence. Love. Fate. Blood. Which would she pick? She knitted up her eyebrows in thought.

She loved her family in Nohr. But she loves her siblings in Hoshido. She would hate to fight against one or the other, but she must. Should she side with one side, just to spare herself from fighting all of them? No, there would still be pain. Her heart hammered within her chest. Her mind raced. Her eyes closed, and she thought. She felt light touch her skin on the right, but darkness touched the skin on her left. She was of both; light and darkness. Born to light, raised in darkness. She knows the two sides like the back of her hand. The love she was showered. The fate she was shown. The blood that has yet been. Tears welled up within her eyes, that threatened to spill. Kamui shook her head, left and right. There was really only one choice, she could really pick. She didn't want to fight her siblings, her beloved family. She wanted to run away. She was scared. She knew nothing of the world. She was happy with what she knew. But... she always desired to see the outside world, past the gray walls that enclosed around herself, and the darkness that marked the sky. She wanted to see everything.

She wanted... to be free. Like a bird in the sky, flying wherever it wishes. A teardrop spilled from her shut eyes, and slid down her cheek and to her chin. Her mind was set. Nothing could change what she was about to do. She slowly opened her eyes - the darkness around her shattered, and the snow that drifted downward, disappeared as if by melting - and met the eyes of each and every single one of her siblings, keeping eye contact for more than a few seconds.

Elise. The blonde girl smiled as Kamui looked at her, and waved her hand, a happy grin on her face.

Sakura. The pink haired girl gave a small smile, one of nervousness most likely, but she lifted her hand a bit to show that she cared greatly for her.

Leo. The blonde haired man gave a smirk, and softly patted his tome, as if to say, ' _Remember your true home._ '

Takumi. The brown haired man sent a frown towards Kamui, but he suddenly twisted his head to the right, as if to say, ' _This is your home. Come here._ '

Camilla. The purple haired girl smiled seductively at Kamui, as their eyes met. She raised her left hand, and beckoned the smaller girl towards her.

Hinoka. The red haired girl smiled and tightened her right fist into a fist and slammed it into her chest.

Xander. The man had his hand held out for Kamui to take, a smile on his face, and a soft look in his eyes.

Ryoma. The man gazed forward at Kamui with a soft smile, and a confident look in his eyes.

Kamui closed her eyes, letting her tears spill out, running down her soft cheeks that were slightly red. Opening her eyes suddenly, she gazed forward with a strength she did not know she had. She raised her voice, so she could be heard by all her loved siblings. Those who raised her, and those who did not. Both sides loved her, and helped her. She had memories of both the two - of light and of dark. However, by knowing the two, she knew that she couldn't pick one or the other. There was only... the middle.

"I... I won't betray anyone." Kamui met the eyes of Xander and Ryoma, letting her words sink in, before she continued with a confidence befit someone of her standing. "I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo, and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

"Hm. Well said, little princess." Xander remarked, sighing in relief. "What ties us together is thicker than that of even blood."

"What are you saying, Kamui?" Ryoma asked, confused. "You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?" As he spoke, his anger flared until he was nearly shouting. He glared at Xander, and at the Nohrians, believing that they must've done something to Kamui, but before he could voice this thought, Kamui spoke up as she shook her head.

"...No, I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either." Kamui's words relieved Ryoma, but he somehow felt unease. Xander frowned as he heard this, worry finding its way back into his heart. "Ryoma... we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. Everyone... You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

"That's true." Ryoma agreed, a smile appearing on his face as he listened to his sister's words. "We feel the same, Kamui."

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray my family."

"Kamui, what are you..." Xander said, confused at this turn of events. He did not understand what Kamui was getting at, and it infuriated him, though he kept a calm face, even as he frowned in thought, and knitted his eyebrows together.

"...going to do, then?" Ryoma finished Xander's unspoken words, worried at what Kamui would say and do. He shared a look of unease with Xander, but he immediately regretted it as anger surfaced once more. It was his fault that Kamui was saying this, it had to be! Like Ryoma, Xander was angered and blamed Ryoma for making Kamui like this. The two princes believed that it was the other that changed Kamui.

"I'm so sorry, both of you." Kamui's words interrupted their thoughts, causing their heads to swivel back towards the small girl. "Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just-"

"I've heard enough!" Xander roared, fury evident in his tone. "Kamui." he softened his words as he spoke her name, the name of his little sister, his little princess. "I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your elder brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..."

"Not on my watch, not while I still stand..." Ryoma interrupted, drawing the eyes of the two towards him. "Kamui is finally back with her family- I will not let you take her again!" He drew his blade, and pointed it at Xander. Xander, likewise, pointed his own sword at the unmounted prince.

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!" Kamui tried to get their attention, to stop them, but it was in naught.

"Silence! Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Kamui without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?"

"I welcome a challenge. Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and of my sister!"

"Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out inste-!"

"HAAAA!"

"YAAAA!"

The two traded blows, each strike knocking into the sword of the other, causing sparks to light up with each blow. The two battled on, but after a while, they broke away from their one-on-one fight, and eventually returning to their respective family of Nohr and Hoshido.

"Gah, it's no use! They just won't listen to me..." Tears burned in her eyes, and her vision was being blocked by the warm liquid. Kamui raised her arm and wiped the tears out of her eyes, returning her slightly impaired vision back to normal. "I'll have to step in if I want to stop them!" She quickly reasoned, gritting her teeth in terror and fear. She felt lightheaded at the prospect of fighting her family, but she had to do it, to stop the fighting.

She raised her sword, even as the two fought on. "We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting..."

"Hey." A girl that had long blue hair said as she came beside Kamui. Her name was Azura. She held a lace in her hand, and wore a mostly white dress. She had appeared with Kamui earlier, but stayed silent as she conversed with Xander and Ryoma. These were her first words in a while. "I have an idea... Why don't we attack the group closest to us? If we defeat the leaders of them, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us."

Kamui nodded in agreement. But, before she could speak, a man appeared out from the brush. He had white hair, and wore a butler's outfit. His familiar face filled Kamui with joy, but she was also surprised at seeing him here.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're safe! I'm here to help you, milady." The man bowed with his words.

"Jacob!?" Kamui shouted in surprise, even as a grin broke out on her face. "What are you doing here!?"

"Hahaha. I've been trying to find you ever since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon. It took me a while, but now that I'm here, I'll support you." The man smiled warmly at Kamui, but a determination was seen flaring up in his eyes.

"Thank you!" Kamui said with a sweet voice. "We're grateful to have you!"

"Eh, I'm a bit unclear as to which army we are fighting, though." The man admitted, looking between the Hoshidan forces and the Nohrian. "Everyone seems so fired up, and they aren't exactly looking at us with happy eyes..."

"Um, the short version is... we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either one."

"W-what!? Both armies!? Lady Kamui, what have you gotten yourself into? Has your mind left you? I suppose it matters not." He quickly calmed down, as if it didn't really bother him in the first place. "Your enemies are my enemies. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions."

"Thank you, Jacob."

Kamui looked away from her butler and friend, and towards the battle field. Towards her right, were the Nohrians. Four Wyvern Riders were flying her way on their Wyvern mounts. Beyond them, were her Nohrian family; Xander riding on his armored horse and wielding the legendary blade, Siegfried, Leo riding his own horse and holding the legendary Tome, Brynhildr, Camilla on her Wyvern and holding a steel axe, and Elise on her smaller horse holding a heal staff. She looked to her left, and saw the Hoshidans. Four were coming her way, each one, a different class. An Oni Savage, a Spear Fighter, an Archer, and lastly, a Samurai. Beyond them, were her Hoshidan family; Ryoma standing and wielding the legendary blade Raijinto, Takumi holding his legendary bow, the Fujin Yumi, Hinoka riding atop her Pegasus, wielding a steel lance, and Sakura holding a bloom festal.

With each face she saw, her heart knitted up in pain. The thought of even facing them in battle hurt her, however, if their pain succeeded, then they'll retreat and she won't have to fight them. She'll then make her own exit, and retreat into the Astral Plane thanks to the power of Lilith. There, she will come up with a new plan of action for what they must do from here on out.

Kamui bit her bottom lip. She looked down at her own blade; the divine Yato. She looked back at Azura, who held a bronze lance in her hand. Then, at Jacob, who held an iron dagger loosely in his right hand, and a heal staff with his left. "Let's..." Kamui muttered, getting the attention of the two. After a few moments, Kamui looked up, at the clouded sky.

All her life, she was locked up. All her life, she wished to be outside, to be free. She wanted to be like a bird. But... now that she is free, did she really like it? If being free meant being in pain, then would she rather be locked up? No. Kamui shook her head. She would want to be wit her family; Hoshidan and Nohrian alike. She wanted to see the world, make friends, and experience new things. So what if she has to hurt to do so? She'll simply take the pain, and continue on. Her mind was made up. She cannot change her decision now. It has been made. The die has been cast. Her fate has been sealed, and now was the time to make her DESTINY!

"Let's GO!" Kamui shouted, invigorating her two allies. Her energy seemed to rub off on them, and, with a smile, they shouted with Kamui. The three ran forward, and towards a bloody battle and fate. The day of her birth, she picked her path, and began her long trail of blood, though with a childlike passion, she forged on ahead, determined to finish her path, to its very last destination.

* * *

Ugh, I'm so bored! Why is being a vegetable so boring? I expected to be asleep twenty-four out of seven, but apparently the world does not work like that! And, speaking of which, why was I so conveniently aware of what was going on around me, and why was each conversation so convenient towards my supposed condition? What was even happening? I had no clue! Was it brain damage? All I heard, was a very convenient explanation about something I did not understand! In any case, I don't care what, can somebody, anybody, give me something to do? I am incredibly bored and all that! So can something really rather convenient happen already?

" _Very well! And so, a very convenient change in fate will now occur, and you will not understand any of it, because it is very convenient, so you will not think of it again, besides a few thoughts!_ "

Wait, what the fuck? What is this? What voice was that? What is going on! Somebody please explain it to me!

" _Very well! *Very convenient explanation commence and finish*!_ "

Wow. I understand so much and yet so little! Okay. Then... whatever you are, do your thing?

I felt as if the voice nodded, before my consciousness slowed down. My thoughts gradually slowed, and eventually they stopped. I felt like I was falling, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a dark void, falling down, as snow drifted besides me, somehow falling at the same speed I was. I reached forward, to touch the snow, but they were outside my reach... which I really disliked! Then, as if responding towards my thoughts, the snow touched against my fingertips. It was oddly comforting. I smiled and spread my arms, opening my hands so that my palm could collect the snow, which melted as soon as they touched my skin.

" _The Fate-Breaker..._ " A voice resounded, but it quickly faded as the snow picked up. Though it made no sound, it oddly blocked out sound. I shrugged my shoulders. It was of no consequence. Wherever I would end up, would be where I now belong. Whether I was simply slipping into a coma, and into a dream, or if this was my new reality, it would be _me_. Smiling, I fell through the darkness, surrounded by the white snow.

Then, as if rejecting that very same notion, the darkness around me cracked, and shattered into pieces, and the snow melted all around me, disappearing into the fragmentation of the void. I frowned, feeling sad at the loss of the snow, but a deep pounding from my heart returned me to my senses.

I remember. I was falling, wasn't I? I looked up, or rather, down, and saw the ground closely approaching.

Very well then. I see how it is, fate. Now, before my end, I must now come up with a good-

"FUCK!" I hit the ground, and my vision went black. As my consciousness was robbed from me, for the thousandth time, I remembered something that I was once told by a man that had long light blue hair, that was definitely dyed, who wore a white cloak, that covered his face and body.

" _ **One day, you will meet your destiny, and you will discover, that it is much more than you could ever think possible. For the one who can break fate, is the one that can save fate. I trust that you will do what is right, when it is time to do what is right.**_ "

But as quickly as the words came, they faded from my mind as darkness took over. Yet, as the darkness ruled over my mind, a strange light stood at the middle, shining brightly. A silence was in the air, I felt, with blood running down from the middle, as if it was crying tears of blood. I felt a searing pain, but it was quickly gone, as my mind was stolen from me for the moment.

I had lied there, in that field, surrounded by trees, on green grass, with a cloudy sky up above me. All around me, or rather, from a certain direction, towards the south if I remember correctly, was the sound of battle. I heard a song, of Birthright and Conquest, singing in harmony, with a song of Silence intertwined between them. It was truly a song of beauty. The three songs, though conflicting, harmonized with the other, and my heart beat calmed, listening to that tune. Whether then or now, it is the same. No matter the bodies stacked beneath me, the blood clinging to my skin. The path picked was of blood. And regardless of what I wanted, blood would flow everlasting.

* * *

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

In the white light, a hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away,  
Embrace the brand-new day

Sing with me a song of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone  
Lost in thoughts all alone

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

Embrace the dark you call a home,  
Gaze upon an empty, white throne  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise

Sing with me a song of conquest and fate  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone

The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow  
Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose

A burdened heart sinks into the ground  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight

Sing with me a song of silence and blood  
The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb

You are the ocean's gray waves.

* * *

 _ **Fate-Breaker: One who may break Fate. He who commands this ability is said to break through Fate itself, and is talked of the one to be able to save Fate, however, at the very same time, Fate could be completely broken by this very same man. He bears a stigmata somewhere upon his body, one that is different for each bearer, but all of which shares a similarity. But what that similarity is, has been completely forgotten in the voids of time. However, this stigmata has yet to appear on the current bearer's body. The current bearer, is a man from a different world. His name, is Karma, meaning "action, deed, fate." He is the one who will break Fate or save Fate. It is as simple as flipping a coin, and calling Heads or Tails. Now, which will it be? Only time will tell.**_


	2. Chapter 1 (Karma)

"..Whew." Azura sighed, clutching her side with her left hand, out of breath. "We managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail. We can't leave things as they are now - we'll be branded traitors by both kingdoms."

Kamui looked down, staring intently at her feet. She had no words, she could not say anything back to Azura. Her mind was a whirl, of emotions and of her family. Did she really do the right thing? Or did she just doom herself, to walk a path of misery and despair?

"Listen to me." Azura spoke, grabbing Kamui's shoulders, causing her to look up at Azura and stare into her golden eyes. "You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr." But Kamui didn't think so, in the end. Though she was plagued by guilt and despair for leaving her family, she had to admit, the idea of a third choice lit something up within her. She felt a fire rage inside her, and it spread quickly throughout her.

"No. There's a third option." She denied Azura's words with a shake of her head. "I can choose not to support either side."

"Wha-? But... how?"

"I have family in Hoshido, and family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other." Kamui placed her hand over her chest, tears threatening to spill. The thought of facing her family in battle sent her heart racing, and pain spread itself from her chest. She didn't want to fight them, her loved ones. She couldn't bear with it. The thought of even doing battle against them hurt her chest to the point where she'd cry out in pain. "I... simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided." She stared back at Azura, showing her full confidence, her determination. It was as if a fire lit itself in her eyes. Azura hung her mouth open, but no words came out. Then, she smiled sadly.

"I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right." Azura closed her eyes, remembering something from long ago. Then, without opening her eyes, she continued. "...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones that she loved." Azura opened her eyes, and grinned at Kamui. "I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen."

"Azura..." Kamui bowed her head down - a Hoshidan tradition to show thanks and respect. "Thank you." Kamui stood back up to her full height, with a smile, and looked around her surroundings. "Now, where are we going to...?" However, as she looked around, she noticed something peculiar nearby some trees. It looked like... a figure was sleeping, but there was some red near one side. It could've been just a random log with a red mushroom growing out from it, but Kamui didn't think so; It looked too human-like to be one. "Look!" She shouted and pointed towards the figure, getting the other two's attention, and then sprinting off towards the figure.

Her eyesight was pretty good, though not as good as Takumi's, so even though the figure was pretty far away, and nearly obscured by the trees, she still saw it, though she only had luck to thank. But it wasn't like she could tell what it actually was, just that it reminded her of a person. And the red near it worried her. If it truly was a person, then they needed help!

After a few moments, she finally neared the figure, and she saw that it actually was a person - a boy. She came to a stop next to him, and bent down. Blood rolled down his forehead, and dripped down upon the grass beneath him. It was as if he fell and hit his head, or someone hit him from behind, leaving him there with a concussion. Jacob, followed by Azura, came to a rest besides her. Jacob bent down, knees nearly touching the grass, and stared at where the blood originated from. He reached forward, and pushed back the hair, so that he could get a better look. After a while, he stopped what he was doing, and commented about the boy's condition.

"It seems as if he hit the ground, of course, his head was what hit it first. A bad landing, to say the least. He isn't in any danger, but who knows when he'll wake up? Okay then, let us get going." He stood up to leave, but Kamui wasn't having any of it.

"We can't just leave him here!" She nearly shouted, and Jacob froze. "Jacob. You know how to heal, so can you please heal him? For me?" Jacob hesitated, but then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Very well then. I'll do my best, so please give me some room." He bent back down, pulling out his heal staff, and moved it next to the boy's head. A soft blue light radiated from the jewel at the end of the staff, and the blood that stained his face gradually disappeared.

Kamui took this moment to get a good look at him.

He had brown-black hair, that was awfully long, that nearly covered his eyes as he laid down, but probably will if he stood up. At the sides, the hair almost touched the grass beneath him, and it looked like the hair touched his nape, but it was hard to tell, as he was lying on it. He wore a multi-colored blue shirt, underneath a white cuirass that covered his chest, with blue trim around the edges. A pauldron covered his right shoulder, smooth and in the shape of a dome, that matched the color of the cuirass he wore. Continuing on, he wore a faulds which hung over his front waist and hips, the same as his other armor, a vambrace that covered his forearm and gauntlets, both white and with a soft blue tint and trim. He had on white baggy pants, that reached down to his ankles, though the pants was smoother than any other baggy ones she has ever seen before. Shin guards protected his legs, and he wore black boots. He had a black sword belt wrapped around his waist. At his side, laid a scabbard containing a katana. The scabbard was white, with the chape being gold in color. The hilt of the sword was white, just like his armor, and the guard had a blue edge and was rectangular in shape, though it was round at the ends. The pommel was flat and golden with a black teardrop at the bottom.

As Kamui finished her inspection of the man lying before her, he stirred in his sleep, groaning in discomfort. His face twisted, and a frown appeared on his face and his eyebrows knit in what could only be pain. Then, as if that was just an illusion, his face returned back to being a mask, and he slept on.

"Finished. Now, can we depart already?" Jacob remarked, annoyed at having wasting so much time healing someone he didn't even know. He only did so because Lady Kamui told him to.

"But... I'm still worried about him. What if Xander and his forces come through this way and see him? He'd obviously think he's Hoshidan and eliminate him!" Though Kamui did not think Xander would come this way, it was still a possibility, as he could've sent a small force towards where she ran to bring her back. Ryoma could've also done the same, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt the sleeping man before her. Though he wielded a Hoshidan weapon, he looked Nohrian, in some regards, so there was no real telling of what may happen.

Then, as if answering her prayers, a small dragon appeared out of nowhere. Small, and shaped a bit like a fish, it came hovering towards Kamui carrying a rather big golden orb.

"Lilith! Great timing." Kamui said, excited.

"Lilith!?" Jacob shouted, confused. "Milady, do you mean to say this creature is our stable girl? It can't be..."

"Actually... It can. And it is." Kamui spoke, amused at his reaction.

"Sorry, milady, but I fail to grasp the joke. Lilith is a human, not a... fantastical beast."

"Well, look, I know it's confusing. I'll explain everything later." Then, she smiled. "Come on! I have something to show the two of you, so..." She then looked down at the sleeping man she had Jacob heal. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then a larger smile formed on her lips. "We're taking him too, so, Jacob, grab him!"

Jacob was confused, but did what he was told, picking the man up easily with his right hand, and his weapon with his left.

Then, a light formed in the middle of Kamui, Azura, Jacob, and the small beast called Lilith, who may or may not, have been Lilith the stable girl, or at least in Jacob's eyes.

"My word... What is that light!?" He was increasingly surprised at what was happening. First, Kamui decides to choose neither Nohr nor Hoshido, then she has Jacob heal this man who they did not know, then she introduces Lilith, who was apparently not a human, and then this? He had no idea what was going on anymore.

Likewise, Azura was confused at this turn of events, but said nothing.

"Erm, I'll explain that later too..."

The light then enveloped the three, or rather, the five, and once it faded and they were able to see once more, they were standing in a rather large courtyard, a palace standing in front of them, with a tree house before it.

"Beg pardon, Lady Kamui, but might I inquire... what just happened? And where precisely are we?"

But instead of Kamui replying, it was Lilith. "I apologize for startling you, Jacob! Please, allow me to explain..."

* * *

I groaned in my sleep. My thoughts came to the surface, and I stirred around underneath my covers. I blinked open my eyes, and stared up at the dark ceiling above me, small light streaming in from the window near my bed. I sat up, thoughts a whirl. ' _Was it a... dream?_ ' I remembered that I had hurt my head. I remembered being in the hospital, and of falling down. But... I felt no pain, no discomfort. Was it really all just a dream? But no. There was a thought that had to be said. I stared back up at the ceiling above me.

"I... don't recognize this ceiling." I gazed around the room, and voiced the same thought. "Neither this room." I was in a rather small, but not overly so, room. It was just as big as a small bedroom. A closet was towards my right, with a door in front of me. A dresser was to my left, and above it, was a square window, with blue curtains placed in front of it. The walls and the ceiling were wooden, though it had stone at the corners, with a soft carpet being placed over the floor, but if I had to bet, then I would say that the floor was of the same make - wooden. A chair was set beside my bed, and on it, a girl slept. She must've watched over me as I was sleeping... that was definitely not creepy in the least.

She had rather short white hair, that only went down to her chin, with a strand of hair being between her closed eyes. A black hairband was lying on top of her hair, with a white rose on the left side. She wore what appeared to be black and white armor, with a blue cape tied to the back, with a low collar, and no shoes or boots. Then again, we are inside, and I don't wear footwear inside too. So she must've obviously took them out. I stared at the petite girl, who strangely looked familiar. Frowning, I thought back. Where have I seen this girl before, or rather, why was she so similar to someone I knew from a game I had played? Then again, sometimes there are people who just look similar to in-game characters, or they're cosplaying as them. Though, in this case, the look of this sleeping girl was so natural, that that had to be her real appearance. And that reminds me, why was she wearing armor?

"Um, excuse me..." I raised my voice. Though I didn't want to wake her up, I did need answers as to who she was, and where I was. Whether or not I hurt my head and ended up in a hospital was all just a dream, I did need to know why I was here and how I got here. Though I didn't try that hard; she was so cute sleeping.

But, just as I decided to leave her be, she stirred from her slumber. She opened her red eyes, which strangely had elliptical pupils, and stared back at me. Her mouth opened agape, and, for a few moments, the two of us stared into the others eyes.

"So beautiful..." The girl muttered, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Um... what?" My remark seemed to free the girl from her trance, and she rose up, standing from the chair she sat on, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"U-uhm... Nothing!" She shook her head back and forth, and waved her outstretched hands to the side and back.

"Calm down?" I suggested, with a tilt of my head, frowning at her actions. Her voice was cute and how she so denied saying anything was also cute. She looked to be about... fifteen? Definitely younger than eighteen - my age - that's for sure.

"Ri-right..." She drew in a sharp breath, and exhaled. She repeated this a few times, before staring at me with a grin. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"I'm happy to be awake too. Thank you." I offered her a smile, and though I expected her to blush, she didn't follow my expectations. Instead, she sat down, a smile on her lips.

"Can you tell me why you were hurt?" She asked me, worry in her voice.

"I was hurt?" Oh, then it mustn't have been a dream. "Right. I had fallen down, and hit my head." I rubbed the back of my head with an awkward laugh. "I didn't expect it, so I was pretty caught off guard."

She nodded at my words. "I've fallen from trees many times, but I never got hurt - thanks to my reflexes."

"Trees?" I muttered, but she either didn't hear me, or decided not to comment about it. Instead, she introduced herself.

"I'm sorry; where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kamui, what's yours?"

"Ah, no need to apologize. I did the same. I'm Karma, nice to meet you Kamui..." Wait... Kamui? Kamui like Corrin? From Fire Emblem: Fates? Seriously? Wait, then that falling in that dark void with white snow was not a dream? It seemed so surreal, that I was convinced it was just a figment of my imagination... I looked away from the white-haired cutie, and cupped my chin. Okay, so if I was in Fire Emblem: Fates, and judging by the room that we're in... She must've already picked her path and we're in the Astral Plane - The Unit's Castle, or fort, so to speak. My reasoning is that if I appeared in the beginning of the game, I would be surrounded by stone, as she was in a castle, but instead, I'm in a wooden room. Or, I at least hope that's correct... I can't think of any other part in the story that I would appear in. Either in the beginning, before the events of the story, or after she picked her path. Or maybe just as she was picking it? Well, since I have no memory of what path she picked, I was obviously picked up afterwards before she headed into the Astral Plane. But why was I even here? How is this possible? Am I just in a coma? If I die here, do I die in reality? Or is this reality? Ah! Let's just avoid that fate, okay Karma? Okay. Turning my gaze back towards Kamui, I noticed that she was worried as to why I was so silent. I quickly remedied the situation as best I could. "D-don't worry about me! I was just... thinking about something. Sorry that I was silent." Sending her a convincing smile, I hoped that she would smile back. And she did.

"Then, are you fine to stand?" I nodded, and she continued. "Then, let's get going! I need to introduce you to two others."

"Okay..." I pushed the covers off me, as Kamui stood up and walked towards the wooden door. I threw my legs over to the side of the bed, and jumped off lightly. As I landed on the carpet, I looked down at my outfit. It was... different than the one I was wearing, or at least, remember wearing. Meh, well, just roll with it. Looking around the room once more, I noticed a sword propped off against the wall. If it was here, and I was here... then that would be my sword? Shrugging, I grabbed the scabbard, and brought it with me. I followed Kamui outside of the room, as I tied the sword to my waist, on the left side. I quickly followed after Kamui as she gained some distance as I struggled to equip my supposed sword.

A few minutes later, and I was in the mess hall, being introduced to Azura and Jacob.

"Azura, Jacob. This is Karma." Kamui introduced us, pointing from Azura then to Jacob, and then introducing myself.

"Hey, nice to meet you two." I greeted, with a small wave of my right hand while smiling.

"You too." Azura bowed her head slightly, while Jacob just scoffed, clicking his tongue. He doesn't seem to be a big fan of mine.

"So, uh... where are we?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Don't let this surprise you..." Kamui started, grinning. "But we are in an Astral Plane!" I blinked in false surprise and confusion.

"Astral Plane?" I asked back, acting as if I knew nothing about it.

"Yep! Here, time flows differently than outside and I can make buildings appear by using Dragon Veins!"

"Ooh." I sung in feigned interest. "That is amazing. But, uh, can you tell me something else? We have a Nohrian butler, what appears to be a woman wearing a Hoshidan dress, and a small girl wearing Nohrian armor... Are you telling me, that I, and my fair maiden over here, has been kidnapped or something?"

"N-no!" Kamui very nearly shouted out. "You haven't been... kidnapped, and neither has she!"

"I believe you... but you did take me to a place I have no idea how to leave. So it might has well be kidnapping." I grinned. Kamui took a few moments thinking about what I said, before she realized what I meant.

"O-oh... I guess when you put it that way..." She blushed awkwardly, and looked away from me.

"Well, don't dwell on it. You did help me, so I'm thankful. But, mentioning being thankful, do you perchance need an extra sword?" With a larger grin on my face, I tapped the hilt of the sword I had at my waist. "Though I haven't been trained much in the art of the sword, I believe I can still be of assistance. I'm more of a... tactical mind, you see."

"A tactician?" Azura asked, surprised.

"Mhmhm. My brilliance shall one day be known throughout the land." I exaggerated, dramatically waving my arms from left to right. "So it would do you well, to have me fight at your side. Tis' the least I can do after you healed me. Besides, you're an interesting enough bunch. I think staying with you three will be very entertaining for me!" I smiled at this, and waited for their answer. I made myself out to be intelligent, but at the same time, inexperienced in battle. By telling them that I was a tactician, then my value will rise, even if I'm not much of a warrior. With this, they should have nearly no problem in letting me join their rag-tag group of friends. Of course, if they do let me join... I have a few... exercises in mind. Now I just need to work on my maniacal laughter, and I might be a step closer to being like Robin.

"A tactician, you say?" Jacob suddenly cut in. "Bah! Preposterous. I bet you couldn't even beat me in a game of chess, much less come up with tactics in battle."

At this, I scoffed. Bro, you do not know this, but I am the chess master. "Tactics? While I do know of several... stratagems I could use amidst battle, I am more for strategies, you know, the grand scheme of things. Why focus on one event, when I can prepare a net encircling every single event that occurs at the same time? It is much more beautiful, don't you think?" Jacob clicked his tongue, and stood up.

"Then prepare to prove yourself in a game of chess."

"Very well. When you lose, prepare yourself for the apology of your life."

Azura merely shook her head, and left the mess hall, while Kamui had no idea what was going on, but was excited nevertheless at having a new ally, or rather, friend.

* * *

After a long and difficult game, in which Jacob tried his damnedest to defeat me, I finally, _finally_ , claimed victory. "Whew." I sighed, leaning my head back against the wall. "You're pretty skilled, but you really shouldn't challenge a master. Maybe next time, I'll try harder." To be honest, I nearly lost several times. I wasn't as good as I thought. Then again, I still won, so I had bragging rights. ...When I'm alone, I'll have to work on my chess game. I think I may have a headache.

"Dammit." Jacob cursed, though only I heard him as I was the closest. Kamui looked at him, wondering what he had said, but she was mostly confused about what had happened in the game. She wasn't that knowledgeable about chess, but judging by their reactions and words, she knew who had won.

"Wow, that's amazing Karma. Even though I had no idea what was going on, you won! Congratulations." She smiled down at me from where she stood, and I flushed slightly at the cute sight. Shaking my head slightly, I responded with a smirk.

"Why, of course I would win! I am brilliant, after all." I really am stretching it, huh? I better calm it down before someone actually smart joins. I'm just pretty good at chess since I play it a lot, but I'm not that smart! Okay, just calm down Karma. You can get out of this easily. Just never mention chess ever again.

"I apologize." Jacob finally said, looking down. However- "Tomorrow, if there is time - and trust me, there will be plenty of it - we shall play again." Son of a- Why!? Why do you torment me so, Jacob? Even as a ball of sweat rolled down my head, I answered full of confidence.

"Then, I would get to practicing if I was you, for your defeat is all but ascertain." I really want to hit myself.

"Very well then. Ma'am. Karma." Jacob nodded to Kamui and sent a glare my way, before making his way out of the mess hall.

I sat in silence, with Kamui standing by me. Neither of us knew what to say. Then, a sparkle appeared in my eye, and I smiled devilishly.

"Say, Kamui? You know how to play chess... right?" Kamui slowly looked my way, realizing what was about to happen, but she couldn't avoid it as I started to set up the board. "Then, let us play a... short... game, shall we?" Kamui gulped and sat down where Jacob was, and waited for the board to be set. Once done, she picked up her first piece, a pawn, and moved it forward. And like that, the game started. Not even five minutes later, I had won. My ego has been stroked, and I even practiced my maniacal laughter! Of course, I didn't voice it. At least I don't think I did...

"Wow, you're so good at this game!" Kamui said to me after our third match.

"I had a good teacher." A friend had shown me how to play the game, and after teaching me how the pieces can move and some of the rules, I beat him in our first match. He was pissed, but I laughed it off, saying that he just sucked. After that, we played chess together quite often, but he never won. Then, not even a month after teaching me the game, he stopped playing. A shame. I liked beating him.

"I'd bet!" Kamui giggled softly. Then, she looked down at the ground, a frown on her face. I instantly noticed this, so I decided to see what was wrong.

"Kamui? What's wrong?" I tentatively asked her, trying my best to sound soothing.

"I was just... thinking back to when Leo taught me how to play..."

"Leo?" I played along with the game who-is-that-person? It wasn't that fun, but at least then Kamui will know I knew about who Leo was, so if I ever actually mention his name before 'knowing' it, she won't be suspicious, or if I ever mention his name around someone from Nohr, then I can simply say that I learned about him from Kamui. Brilliant plan, if I ever do say so.

"My brother." She simply answered. "He was really incredible at the game, and though he tried his best to teach me, I was just not any good at it."

"Then, maybe if I help you, you'll be able to improve, so if you ever meet Leo again, then you can play him in chess, okay?" Kamui looked up at me, eyes wide at my proposal.

"Re-really?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled and plopped my hand down on her head. "Just ask whenever and I'll teach you, 'kay?"

"O-Okay..." She answered with a mutter. Her face was a bit red... I should probably stop doing these kinds of things, acting like she is my little sister. It's embarrassing for one. And for the second, Kamui, in a way, is a hero to me. To keep things simple, I'll explain Revelation for a moment. Kamui, unable to pick between her family - Nohr or Hoshido - decides to pick neither, and goes on to bring them together. Though they fight in the future, she keeps trying. At the end, Nohr and Hoshido are brought together, and peace returns to the world and all that. It is a great story - though the actual story to go with it sucks a bit - with the whole idea of one person bringing two rival families together. That much, is what I loved about Revelation. Plus a bit of this and that, and getting every character. I hated beating up some of the girls when I picked an opposing path. The only guy I'd hate destroying would probably be Odin. Dude is mad funny. His line of dialogue just cracks me up with how weird and fanatical it is. Let's just take a moment to appreciate the fact that he refers to his right hand as his 'sword hand'. I don't think you need to get all philosophical to understand the joke that is here. It's hilarious, and it will always be so.

But, moving on from that morally wrong story, let's think about our current situation, starting with our starting lineup.

Kamui, the main character in this story. It seems as if her build is the small version of the female, with the short hair and headband. I've used that version in my second play of Fates, first time on Conquest and Birthright paths. For the first two, which I did Revelation and then Birthright with Conquest at the same time, I customized Corrin into who I wanted him or her to be, and changed the name. The first one used my name, while the second I made female and named Kamui - just like all the guys who are terrible at naming who played this and used female Corrin - because I couldn't think of anything else.

But now that you think about it, our names are pretty similar - Karma and Kamui. It's close enough, anyway. She wields the Divine blade Yato. A weapon only usable by her, and Kana, when he or she is born. Since we have the female version of Corrin, then Kana will be male. Unless real life doesn't work like that, in which case, the kawaii is over 9000. Moving past that, as for her boon and bane, I don't know what she has, but she does seem a bit excitable in some regards. A bit shy, nice... Well, I can properly get to meet her properly another time, and I can learn more about her as well to further characterize her.

Then there is Azura, the songstress of Valla. Golden eyed with blue hair, wearing her regular white dress. I usually turn her into a dark flyer, since I hate dancer type units, mostly because they are pretty weak, plus Azura has amazing Magic, so I saw only an advantage in doing this. She might be physically weak, but at least as a songstress she can invigorate a unit, to make them attack again. That much, is pretty good. Especially for a playthrough like this, where death can come easily and unexpectedly. This isn't like the game; bleeding is a thing. And you can bleed to death. So being able to use this can avoid some bloodshed. Hopefully.

Jacob, the bloody butler to Kamui. I don't have much to say. He's basically our lifeline, as he is the only one among us capable of healing. It sucks, but I'll have to put my life into his hands. Besides, I was told by Kamui that he healed me, so I should be thankful... Even though I always want to punch him every time I read his dialogue. Though at the same time, I love him... It's a weird love-hate relationship, I guess. But being the one being glared at sucks. Our relationship is falling apart. He also uses daggers, which can debuff our foes, so he'll be pretty important, especially in the beginning when we're all shit.

And then there is me. I have no formal training in anything, and I'm only making it through with bullshit and exaggeration... Yeah, I'll probably be the first dead. Unless I use Jacob as a meat shield... yeah... that sounds like a good idea. Unless he doesn't die, in which case, I'm fucked. I'd rather not have a sadistic butler after me, so I might as well not use him as a meat shield. It'll suck, but I can handle. I'm starting out with a sword, but I don't really know how to use it, but at least it is a katana. I like those kinds of swords more than the European version of swords. Speed is my thing, so even if they're a bit less powerful, I'm fine with it. I've also put myself up as a tactician, kind of like Robin. But can I use Magic? If I can, then I should definitely find a Grimleal coat and hair dye.

Disregarding that, I do have knowledge of the game, and of most of the stages - that I can remember at least. For the first one, it will be in a cave system with multiple dead ends that warp you to somewhere else. So instead of wasting our time going down each path, I plan on throwing either Jacob or a rock down each path, to get us through that chapter. We will be meeting Gunter, and though he'll mostly be useless, he is still pretty skilled... at least for the next few chapters. After that, the weaker units we get will quickly surpass him, eventually. Why can't we get a character like Seth, instead of Gunter? I mean, seriously! Seth was usable for the entire game! And he started as a Paladin, the real starting promoted unit! Why did we suddenly switch to Great Knight? I remember the good ol' days, when we started with a Lord and a Paladin...

Sighing, I resumed my walk to my room. Apparently, as I was enlisted as the tactician, I have to do paperwork. I didn't even know we _had_ paperwork. Then again, it's only a few slips of paper, and that's only for the mess hall and the Nohrian Armory Kamui created, thanks to the Dragon Veins. So I have to deal with the whole placement of them, and making sure they're run properly, and that it's fully stocked up, and that the prices are right, and blah blah blah, can someone take my place!? Next time I end up in a Fire Emblem world, I do NOT say that I am a tactician. That is the first step to ruin.

At least I'm not being accused of being a potential spy. Or being hunted down by enemy soldiers. Or being an amnesiac. I feel like I'm going to get a lot of people killed... Eh, I'm pretty skilled at Fire Emblem, so I'll do okay. I guess. Shrugging my shoulders, I opened the door to my room, and stepped inside, before shutting the door behind me. I set the paper down at the desk that wasn't there earlier this day, and took off the armor that I wore, and threw it, and my sword, onto the bed. It was pretty uncomfortable. I need to get a cloak - a tactician's cloak. Now, what color should it be, and what should be on it? I don't want to have it like Robin's, to be honest, since I'm not him, and those colors aren't my thing, so... maybe white? Yeah, I'll ask Kamui about it later. Maybe she can use her Dragon Veins to summon up a clothing store or something. Such bullshit powers she has.

Pulling back the chair, I sat down, and picked up the quill. Ah. The mighty feather pen. My worst nemesis. I remember writing with you on a field trip in elementary school. I couldn't even write my name with it - and I spent thirty minutes trying to do it! Glaring at the feathered writing utensil, I slowly maneuvered it to the page. I just have to sign my name. I can do this. Just write 'Karma'. Almost there... Just a little bit- Ann _nnnnd_ it dripped. The page now has a black ink spot on the middle. Well, screw paperwork! Setting down the feather, I got up from my seat.

Instead of trying to learn how to write, let's just go give my sword a few practice swings. Of course - Inside. My. Room. I don't want anyone to see me, if I'm going to just suck. I'll give a few swings, and then we'll see what happens from there. Picking up the scabbard, I drew the blade free. Dropping the scabbard back onto my bed, I got into position that was most natural to me at the moment.

I took a step back with my right leg. I made a pivot with my right foot, to about 90 degrees clockwise. I made sure my left foot pointed forward. I bent my knees down. I gripped the katana with my right hand near the guard, and with my left, right under it. I brought the sword up, so that it was pulled close to my body, beside my left shoulder, and tilted away from me. The flat of the sword was near my neck. The sword was at my side, pointing forward, just underneath my chin. That was the first position I thought of.

And then I got into another one. And another one. And that was when I realized - I had no idea what I was doing.

The only other person here that used a sword, was Kamui. And I was not going to learn how to swing a sword around from her. I'd rather wait for Gunter to arrive before that, so I should first pick a stance. Then, how 'bout...

I slashed the katana downward, and towards my right. I held it with my right hand, and the blade was twisted a bit to the side. I turned my wrist up, so that the blade would point up at a slant. I then gripped the hilt with my left hand and kept the stance I had set up, to the vast majority. I changed the position of the sword, so that it was more in front of me, instead of being at my side, though I kept how it was pointing more towards the right and pointing up at a low - now high - slant. Okay, let's just go for this for now. Smiling, I nodded. I then got out of my stance, and reached for the scabbard.

"What, not going to practice more stances?"

Holy moly what the foly - I slashed the katana towards where I heard the voice, but luckily enough for me, Jacob ducked underneath the blade, and it collided into the door.

"Ja-Jacob!? Wha-what are you doing here!?" I shouted, face turning red.

"Well, I just came to inform you that dinner was ready... when I saw that you were... practicing your stances... and..." He was laughing. He was trying his hardest to hold it in, but at my look, he burst out laughing.

"Well screw you too!" I gritted my teeth, anger flaring up within me. No, no... calm down Karma. You can use this... "Jacob... Do not tell anyone of what you saw."

"And why should I?" He asked after calming down.

"Because if you don't, I won't let you win our next chess match... and of course, Kamui will be watching." He stared into my eyes, suddenly serious.

"Deal." He eventually let out. The two of us nodded at the same time, and we shook on it - though he rubbed the same hand I shook off his pants, as if my touch was some kind of poison. "After dinner, we will play." He decided, and walked out.

Of course, I wasn't going to let him win. With him knowing that I would let him win, he'll play less powerfully. Meaning, he'll have his guard down. Then, all I had to do, was to secretly maneuver my pieces in such a way as to... trap him. He'll be enraged, of course, and he'll most likely tell everyone - by everyone I mean Kamui and Azura - what he saw me doing. But I can easily bluff my way past that as me trying to practice multiple stances so as to come up with my own fighting style, or something along those lines. I can then run with not being taught the sword that much, so I have to figure out my own style for myself. My "master" taught me that with my knowledge, I should pick and practice my own fighting style. I was definitely not using Jacob for my own means because he saw something he shouldn't have... Yes... Definitely.

I was not embarrassed by being seen doing that. This is not payback. Okay, it is.

* * *

After dinner, and a hilarious game of chess later, me, Kamui, and Azura were seated inside Kamui's tree house. I was sitting on a stool brought in for myself, while Kamui and Azura sat on Kamui's bed. We were coming up with a plan for our next actions.

"Have either of you thought about what are next plan of action should be?" Kamui asked the two of us. I held up a hand and cupped my chin, appearing to be in deep thought. In actuality, I was just planning how to get Azura to suggest the Bottomless Canyon. Though, I shouldn't have to do anything, it's always a good idea to make sure it happens.

"I propose that we go somewhere outside the Astral Plane that we will be safe in. The place we entered in from could be swarming with enemies, so I believe that we should go somewhere where neither side would be near." I proposed with a thin smile. I glanced at Azura, and asked about her opinion.

"Then... I know a place where no on will find us. We should be safe there, for the time being." She replied with a blank face.

"Really?" Kamui responded, surprised at the news.

"Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother... and the truth about this world..."

"Sounds very, uh, fishy. How does a teenage girl know the truth of the world? Why, thousands of older and more knowledgeable people have tried to figure it out, but to no avail." I said with a thin smile.

"Well, not that kind of truth, per say..." Azura eventually sighed, shaking her head. "A different truth. One that cannot be spoken of."

"Oh. In that case, I'm all for it. I love learning about secrets." I stood up from where I sat. "Then, we'll be heading out tomorrow, but first..." I took out a slip of paper and handed it to Kamui. "I want this prepared for me as fast as you can. It will really help me out, and will make me being the tactician more official."

"O-Okay?" Kamui agreed with confusion. She looked over the paper, but before she could respond, I opened the door out of the room. I called back before leaving, however.

"Do we have some funds? I need to buy something from the armory."

"O-Oh, yeah! Catch!" Kamui twisted around, and opened up a nearby drawer, and took out a small bag. She then tossed it towards me, and I caught it with my left hand. "One for you too, Azura." She handed a second bag to the girl in question. "I'll be giving Jacob one later, so don't worry."

"What's the bag for?" Azura questioned.

"Since we're all working together, we need our own money, yes? So I decided to divide the total funds we have, with everyone here, so that we can get what each of us needs, when we need it, and without permission from me."

"A nice idea, thanks Kamui." I bowed my head slightly. "Now then, I'll be on my way." I exited the room, closing the door before either girl could respond. I had a tome to purchase. One that was quite... green. The reason? To see if I could use magic. Being the genius that I am, I am also preparing to do some experimentation with tomes. Such that, can I use a wind tome to surround my weapon in wind to add extra damage or increased range? Maybe I can wrap wind around my legs and increase my movements? What if I try it with other tomes?

Well, I can write up a proper experimentation paper later, with many questions, where I can write down my findings with as much detail as possible, so I won't worry about it right now. First, I have to buy the tome, and see if magic is available for me. If it is, then I am definitely the Tactician class, and my cloak will be here soon. Nodding at my thoughts, I walked on, a slight jump to my steps.

* * *

 **I broke my glasses. Complete accident. This will make writing and editing 20X slower. Tomorrow, on the 19th, I will be getting them fixed, but it will take about three days, so... I probably won't start writing the next chapter until I get them back. Thanks for your understanding.**


	3. Chapter 2 (Karma)

**Sorry this came out a bit late. I've been busy. Finals are next week.**

* * *

"Welcome." A monotone voice called out, as I stepped into the shop. The voice belonged to a woman who stood behind the counter. She had short, straight blond hair falling down to her shoulders, with empty gray blue eyes. A shadow was cast over her eyes. She wore a pink and white dress, with brown gloves, a brown belt, and a pink beret - though I couldn't see her footwear, I assumed it was brown boots. She did not smile, and was just a tad bit creepy. A small flicker of purple flame ran up her right arm, before disappearing.

Ah, so they're basically Vallite, right? Though they're obviously not hostile, I'd rather not take any chances with giving them weapons. Unless they don't even exist... In which case, I should learn how to cast illusions, because that is too life-like.

I looked around the armory, scanning the shelves and walls for the weapons on display. There was even some armor, but I looked ignored them, as they wasn't my intended target. Bronze, iron, steel swords. Same for lances, axes, daggers, and bows. And then, in the corner of the armory, displayed in a bookcase, were the tomes. A red tome, Fire, a yellow tome, Thunder, and a blue tome, Fimbulvetr.

...I have spotted a flaw in my plans. When thinking about it, I had decided to buy a certain green tome, however, this is Fates, and a certain green tome does not exist in Fates. The Wind tome, was not in Fates. Son of a- Why isn't a Wind tome here? Seriously, who planned this? I'll strangle them!

Okay, calm down Karma. It doesn't matter. I can just do what I was going to originally do with one of the other three tomes... considering if I am able to use them. I touched the spine of the Fire tome, and ran my index and middle finger down it. Perhaps Fire would be a bad idea? But, if we're looking at this in game standards, I can only use the Fire tome. Its damage output is pretty low, but its accuracy is high, so I should rarely miss with it... if I can even use it. Well, let's just say I can and buy the sucker!

Grabbing the tome from the bookcase, I walked over to the counter, which was pretty close, and placed the book on it. The woman gazed down at the book, and then at me. However, instead of telling me the price, in which I would buy it and be on my way, she told me something surprising.

"Lord Karma, correct? An anonymous person has sent something to you, saying that you'll be extremely grateful for having it. Said to keep it on hand until you come in here to buy something." Though she spoke in her usual monotone and expressionless face, I had notice a slight curve in her lips, before she bent down slightly, and opened a small cabinet on the other side of the counter, out of view of my eyes. When she stood back up, she held a majestic green book in her hands.

"I think I'm in love." I said, grasping the hands that held the book. Of course, I didn't mean her; I meant the book. It was obviously the Wind tome, but how in the nine-levels of Hell did this even get here? Either there have been some questionable visitors to the world of Fates, for lack of a better name, but how did they even know about me, and locate me in the span of a day or two? Impossible. Unless... Time travel is involved, and the book was left from future me... nah, no way! That'd be stupid. Though I never really liked the time travel idea in Awakening that much, I just took it all in stride. It was... new, I guess, so whatever floats their boat, will _do_ me just fine.

Don't take that the wrong way, I meant that figuratively, not se- nevermind.

But a Wind tome for me? Is this a sign that I can use magic? Well, let's find out, shall we?

And then I noticed the situation I had put myself into. This entire time, for the last thirty seconds, give or take a few minutes, I've been holding hands with the store clerk Vallite woman. Though, it was for the book, our fingers have been touching, and we might as well have been holding hands. Which would explain the flustered look she was sporting. The usually expressionless clerk... was showing emotion! I guess she IS a person too... I should spend more time here. Just to see what her future reactions are like.

"Oh, ah... sorry." I said, releasing her hands, and gingerly grabbing the book away from her pale fingers. Her face was flushed, but she went back to showing no emotions. Or at least tried to.

"N-no problem. Ha-have a good day." She stuttered. I smiled as I laughed silently, spun around on the ball of my left foot, and walked away. Then, getting an idea, I stopped in front of the doorway out, hand twisting the doorknob.

"Oh, before I forget: The name's Karma, nice to meet ya." After all, it _was_ my first time here, so even though she already knew my name, I had to properly introduce myself.

"Likewise; I'm called Ila." Oh, French for 'From the Island'. What? I took French. Qu'est-ce que ça va? What's it to ya? I never said I spoke it correctly. Though that might've been correct; it's been years.

Leaving the Nohrian Armory Store, and forgetting to put the Fire tome back to where it belongs, I walked towards the courtyard, or rather, to any open area. Finding a spot quickly, I held the green tome before my eyes. Wind is usually weaker than Fire, so if Wind was in Fates, and Fire had three might, then Wind would most likely have one. So weak... but that is why it fits my purpose splendidly! Now, first off, how the hell do I use it?

I opened the green book and scanned the pages. Turning the page, I scanned on. I read through the book, and when I closed it, I stared down at the back of the book. Yep. Didn't understand a word. Flipping the book back open, and to about the middle of the book, I looked forward. I got this far from possible bullshit, so I might as well keep it up!

"Wind!" I shouted, throwing my right arm to the side, while my left held the book. Nothing happened. Then, let's try channeling a feeling - an energy, shall we say? - from my body, and up my left arm, and into the book. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. My eyebrows knit up, and I tightened my eyes. Opening them suddenly, I threw my arm to the side like before, and shouted the same word: "Wind!" Annn _nnd_ nothing. Alright, so I can't get by on bullshit alone. I'll have to focus on the words. I flipped over back to the first page, and sat down, cross-legged, on the green grass.

I strained my eyes, and moved my hand up to adjust my glasses. I paused when my hand only touched hair and flesh. Huh? Where... where are my glasses? I looked around my body, thinking that they had fallen off, but my sight wasn't blurry, so they should still be on. But, on closer inspection, the edges of my vision wasn't blurry like when I wore my glasses. Did... did my eyesight get better when I appeared in this world!?

Amazing! I love this! I actually shouted out in glee, though I managed to slap a hand over my mouth before someone heard and came running. I wouldn't want to cause a scene, after all.

But back to the book. I looked down at the page, and strained my eyes at the illegible words. They were like a child's doodles. They didn't look like words, they were more like the ocean's waves - terrible drawn too - though it still looked weird. Scanning the same line over and over, a... how do I describe it? A comprehension, for lack of better term, appeared within my mind, and it was as if I could read the tome. The words made sense, but at the same time, I couldn't say the words, for I knew not the words. The meaning of the undecipherable lines came floating through my mind, but at the same time, I couldn't transcribe the meaning into words that could be thought or said. However, I could read, even if it wasn't conventional reading. It was more like the Magic of the tome made, or rather, forced, me to understand.

I flipped the page, and continued my reading. However, I was only able to understand one-third of the book. Then, as I scanned the book for the fourth time, making sure I read everything it had to offer(at the moment) I found a small passage at the back of the book, though this one was written in a language I could understand: English. I quickly read the passage carefully, committing it to memory, as if it could disappear after I finished reading it.

" _Hello, my little '_ K _' friend, did you enjoy this tome? Of course you did, I sent it to you after all! Now you might be wondering, who am I? How do they say in Français... Aucune de votre cire d'abeille, in all it's possible incorrectness! Unless my French suddenly improved, though I seriously doubt it. You might be wandering: Why can I only understand one-third of this tome? The answer is: you aren't at the level yet. In fact, you can't even_ read _it. Only a skilled Magus, can actually decipher the words. Unless you just randomly want to learn Runic Writing, that is... Though an actual teacher for you is nonexistent, as barely anyone in, around... I think it was somewhere between five-hundred to a thousand years? Actually learned it. I think there is only two or three such individuals left in this word... Well, it's been fun chatting to ya, so I'll take my leave now. Oh, and try not to antagonize Jacob too much; you might regret it. Ciao!_ "

...

Okay, so time travel is a thing, or this is something completely different. Perhaps I have an evil twin, because this sounds just like what I would write! Oh, and I think that French is correct... I haven't studied it in years, so I'm not too sure.

So let's talk about this short passage, which is still here on the tome - glad I - or whoever it is - didn't decide to pull a dick move and erase this passage after it was read. So, in order to _understand_ the rest of this tome, I have to up my level. That would probably be the whole weapon proficiency thing. If Wind is E, then this first part can be understood by those who are just starting out, or those who have used tomes for a long time to have a higher level. Then, to understand the other two-thirds, I have to increase that proficiency to, say, D, C, B, A, or even S! Though I don't think I can get it to S, as I am also equipped with swords, and will stick with them, as I love hitting things.

Moving on from my little past time, apparently these weird scribbles are actually words. Go figure. So I have to learn Runic Writing to actually know what it is saying? He, or rather, I, or my twin brother who might as well be me as well, said that there are only two or three people in this world who can read Runic Writing, and that it had started to disappear about five-hundred to a thousand years ago. Judging by my knowledge of Fates, Nyx is definitely the best pick for being my teacher. Unless she actually isn't centuries old. She could be fifty. Her curse gives her eternal youth, but whose to say it happened hundreds of years ago? Eh, I'll just ask if she knows when I meet her. If I meet her.

Moving on from that, what does he or me mean about not antagonizing Jacob too much!? It's too fun to stop! So of course, I'm going to ignore the warning I was given.

Standing up from where I sat, I held up the green tome, a smile on my face. Time to cast some magic!

Closing my eyes, I concentrated. I opened them slowly, and spoke with a regal confidence: "Blowing winds; heed my call, and come forth! Wind!" Though the line wasn't needed, as only the word 'Wind' had to be said, I felt like saying it anyway. I slashed my right arm to the side, and a torrent of green winds ripped through the air, and slashed in the direction my arm went. It cut through the air, making a slicing sound, as if it was a blade cutting the air, before it dissipated about ten to twenty meters from me. Before I knew it, I was on the ground panting. My vision blurred, and I felt sweat run down my cheeks and body. Sweat dripped down onto the grass, and my body shuddered.

This is magic? It's every bit as amazing as I thought it was... but this feeling... it's painful. It's like getting hit by a log, and only getting affected by it on the inside! My insides are squirming at the loss of energy. If my hypothesis is correct, in order to activate a tome, you sacrifice your own magical power in order to use the tome. I'm sure it'll come back in time, how else would mages even blast spells around all the time? I just have to get used to it. Expend my magic powers, and practice. Once I recover, I'll practice shooting Wind a bit, and then begin my experimentation. Okay, let's do that... after a nice nap.

* * *

Blinking my eyes opened, I found myself lying in a field. As I looked around, I remembered what I was doing. Smiling, I sat up, and a thin sheet fell off my top body and onto my legs. Looking down, I frowned. Who had put that sheet over me? Ah, well it's not really that important, I guess. I'll just fold it up... and leave it here. Now! Time to get to practicing!

A few hours - and lots of breaks - later, I sat down against the grass, tired to the point of collapsing. Beside me, lying on the sheet that was left on me earlier, was the Wind tome. After several tries at using it, I had finally managed to cast it twice in succession without a break in between! Amazing, right? But, as for my experimentation... I smiled. I had good results. I had used the wind around a stick. At first, the stick would be cut off and disintegrate shortly thereafter as the wind wraps around it, cutting it like a hot knife to butter. However, after multiple attempts - and of course, breaks - I managed to get the wind to go around the stick without affecting it. It was as if I had formed a tornado - one that could hardly be seen, except for a green outline, but still! I was panting, and ready to collapse, but I still had work to do. I then threw the stick forward, as if it was a javelin, and it flew through the air, farther than I thought it would! I had aimed at a tree, and it actually struck the tree and stuck there, even though I was several meters away - it shouldn't have been possible, and yet I had managed it.

The wind I cast around the stick sped it up, as in, it made it propel forward. I guess the best way to describe it, would be to say that it is like Magic from other games or anime - one that increases movement. It took a lot of work, but I managed to do it. I really wonder why nobody in Fire Emblem ever thought this up, or at least in my memory they haven't? In a way, they did it with the Wind Sword, or was it Wind Blade? With it, you could attack from two spaces away, by sending a blast of wind. This is kind of the same principle, only it's for movement. Of course, I tested it on my sword, and it worked the same way as the above mentioned weapon.

The reason for doing this, is to give me a bigger advantage when fighting. By covering my legs with the wind, I can move faster, and even maneuver my way through the air - or at least in theory. As for my weapon, it can become stronger by covering it with wind, and I can even blast it at my opponent. It's truly a fun process, and yes, I am thinking of what I can do with the other tomes available to me. Though I am not going to wrap flames around my body, I can do that around my weapon. Everyone is scared of a sword on fire, right? Ice would be a little more tricky, but the Levin Sword proved that it is possible with a Thunder tome - though the way to do it is different. The Levin Sword doesn't need a tome to be used, it was... probably transcribed with Runic Writings to be able to generate electricity or something. My hypothesis for this states that the creation of these elemental, or rather magical, weapons uses the same process to create tomes. It makes sense, I suppose, when you think like that.

But I will eventually prove it at a later date - currently, I am still a noob at tomes. I get so tired from using it just once. Right now, I can only use a tome twice or thrice without getting too tired. Perhaps if I continued to train, I can get much better? I'll try to only use my tome in passing. Away from any watchful eyes, at least. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself. Especially if Jacob sees me practicing... That will be the worst. Which is why, I am planning to pour water (ice) into a bucket, place it over a door, and when Jacob walks in, he'll trigger the bucket to fall down, and it will hit him in the head, sending the water (ice) down and over his body, wetting him and causing him to (hopefully) catch a cold. It is the perfect prank.

I'm pretty sure if I landed in Awakening, I'd be friends with Lissa almost immediately.

Stretching my arms back, I stood up. Scooping up the sheet, I hung it over my left shoulder, as I held the green tome with my right. Then, looking up at the falling sun, I started on my way to my room. Entering the palace, I walked down the darkening hallways and came to a stop in front of a white door. Opening it, I walked inside, and closed the door behind me. I tossed the sheet over the chair at my desk, and took off my armor, placing each piece down carefully on the left side of my desk. Then, I took off the sheath on my belt, and took off the belt. I placed the belt with the armor, but the sword was placed against the wall. I laid down the tome on the right side of the desk. In the middle of the desk, in front of the chair, was the unfinished paperwork. Sighing, I sat down in the chair, and quickly finished it - signing my name where I had to, not bothering to read what each sheet said.

Don't care, don't care, don't care, time for my bath!

Stripping down, I entered a side door in my room, and entered a rather small bathroom. The actual bath was big enough for me to lie down on, so all was well.

The water was already in the bath, even warm - courtesy of Jacob, most likely. I dipped a foot into the hot water, checking the temperature. Then, smiling, I got into the water, and laid down in it, with only my head peeking out of the water. It was incredibly comfortable, so much that I fell asleep in it.

* * *

It took about half a day to walk to the Bottomless Canyon from where we popped out from Kamui's Astral Plane. Lightning flashed in the dark sky, and the grass was mostly dead, with weed growing nearly everywhere. The bridge we stopped by moved back and forth from the wind, and it looked unsafe. It was as if by taking a step on it that it could fall down - with you trailing after it.

I had gone through a wardrobe change before we set off towards the canyon. I wore my usual outfit, but my armor, besides the chest armor, was worn over the cloak I now wear. It was pure white, with green stripes going up and down the sleeves, much like Robin's cloak. They also went up and down the back of the cloak, but not the front. Green also went around the cuffs, with some gold at the edge. On the back of the hood, was the symbol used for Revelations. It was really cool. But, on the inside of the cloak, there were two pockets, on the left and right, that were wide enough for a tome. I had placed my Wind tome on the right pocket. In combat, when using both my weapons, I would draw my katana with my right hand, and take out the tome with my left.

Of course, upon seeing the green tome, the three were confused, as they had never seen a tome like that ever before, so I had to demonstrate what it could do. After learning that it was actually pretty weak, Jacob had laughed at me, but Kamui was excited to know that I could use tomes. Azura didn't say anything. But let's get back to what was happening right now.

Me, Kamui, Azura, and Jacob stopped next to this bridge, caught our breaths, and after a few moments, Kamui muttered-

"...This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter." sadness was in her voice, and her lips fell down as she remembered Gunter's final moments. Speaking up, she directed her question to Azura. "You don't mean for us to hide out here, do you?"

"That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the canyon." Azura said calmly, without even bothering to look at us.

"Please, wait a minute!" Jacob started, but I decided to cut in before he could voice his rational thoughts.

"I suppose that if we jump down, we'll somehow survive? Perhaps on the power of friendship?" I said, joking at the end. Azura glanced back at me, a bit suspicious, but decided that it was probably just me joking around. She turned back and stared down the canyon, towards where we will be falling. Did I mention that I was afraid of heights?

"No need to worry. Like Karma said, though he might've been joking, he was right; You won't die if you jump. You must trust me on this."

"Azura..." Kamui said, trailing off. But after a moment, she continued. "You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?"

"Yes, if that's what you wish." Kamui was silent. Then, she smiled with a brilliant light.

"Understood. Then we have no choice."

"Are you certain about this, milady!?" Jacob interjected.

"Did I ever tell you that I am afraid of heights!?" I also interjected, but it was mostly me going with the flow. I knew what would happen when we jump down, just like I know everything - or rather mostly everything - that will happen on this journey, if it sticks to the game, of course.

"Yes." Kamui said, responding to Jacob. "Everything will be fine - I trust Azura." Then she looked at me. "I don't have words for your problem, but, um... don't look down?"

"Thank you, Kamui. I'll go first and wait for you to follow." Azura stated, walking off towards the bridge.

"All right! I'll be right behind you." Kamui followed.

"...If my mistress is going, then I'll need to find the courage." Jacob continued. "I would give up my life if my lady commanded, after all. It should be an easy thing to follow her anywhere, even..." Jacob then quickly followed after Kamui. I guess it was my turn, then?

"Even if I'm scared of heights, I'll- and they're gone. Man, these people just don't stick around, huh?" Azura had already jumped off and Kamui went right after her. And now Jacob is jumping off...

These guys just left me, didn't they? I mean, they probably assumed I was going to follow along, but they could at least listen to me first!

Sighing, I jumped off the bridge. Jesus falling into a dark void with the only thing you can see are sharp rocks is scary. I felt a dull pain in my chest, but I ignored it. It wasn't so much as to bother me much anyway. Eventually, my mind started to numb, and everything went black.

"...This is the Kingdom of Valla." Azura spoke, just as I woke up. Seems as if I missed some dialogue, but no matter. Azura quickly noticed my rousing, and turned towards me. "Are you okay? You were out for a while."

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine. So, Kingdom of Valla?" I questioned her.

She nodded, and picked up where she left off. "It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"Responsible? How?" Kamui asked, confused.

However, Azura did not respond immediately. She looked around, as if she was sensing something out of the ordinary. Turning back towards us, she looked as if she was in a hurry. "Follow me, the three of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted."

She then walked towards a cave entrance, and the three of us quickly followed after her. Arriving in the cave, we stopped, slightly out of breath.

"...WE should be safe here." Azura stated, unsure of whether or not her words are true. "As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was of a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards."

"He destroyed an entire kingdom!?" Kamui shouted, shocked at her words and what had happened. "For no reason at all?"

"...Yes. And he isn't finished." Before Azura could continue, I decided to 'guess' at what was next.

"Let me guess; After Valla, is Nohr and Hoshido, correct?" Three pairs of eyes turned towards me, and then two pairs looked at Azura. She continued to stare at me, thinking, before she nodded.

"Correct. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos's subtle manipulation."

"That's horrible!" Kamui was, once again, shocked at her words. "But... if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war be defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders. If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla."

"What? Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr? Then, that makes you..."

"Yes... I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered... He was my father."

"No! And you were forced to flee?"

"Yes... but I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped - no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... ...Until now."

"Azura..."

"Listen, Kamui. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it."

"...All right. I understand."

I nodded, and then spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but I have a question of my own. May I ask it?" Azura turned towards me, and waved her hand for me to continue. "Then, this curse. How was it formed?" Azura seemed to be taken aback by my question, but she answered anyway.

"I am not exactly sure, however it seems to have been created like the barrier that Queen Mikoto had around Hoshido - through the use of rituals, though these rituals are dark in nature, and much more powerful. Only someone of Anankos's power, or an extremely large group of mages could pull it off."

"I see..." I cupped my chin, and began to think. I may not have a good understanding of magic in this world, however, from games and anime, I learned that if a spell is used, then there is a counter. For example; if a barrier is formed, then you can use a counter spell for destroying barriers to get rid of it. It is a simple concept, but it is much more complex than that. If I had the time, and the materials, then I could understand this curse, and try to counter it - in order to destroy it. By doing so, we'll be able to talk about Valla outside its boundaries, but something like that will simply take years. Simply killing who is keeping it up - Anankos - would usually turn off the affects of the curse, but I don't believe that by simply killing him, will cause the curse to end. Then, in that case, it is something more... Perhaps...

Then, a large sound was heard, as if a beast was screaming.

"What was that!?" Azura ran forward, a few steps, and strained her ears to listen. "...There are enemies approaching - a rather large number of enemies. Kamui, we'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue." She spoke, turning towards the petite princess.

"Okay!" She readily agreed, unsheathing Yato.

Jacob dropped an iron dagger from his sleeve, and held it loosely with his right hand, as he clasped his left over a Heal staff. Azura let loose her Bronze Lance from around her back, and I drew my katana. My left hand went for my tome, but I stopped it just as the fingers touched the book. I'll take it out later. I didn't want to exhaust my magical power so quickly. Save it for the boss. Deciding this, I nodded and turned towards my new comrades.

Once the four of us were ready to proceed through the cave we were in, we quickly ran into a dilemma. Which way to go. Obviously, possessing superior intellect (knowing this chapter from the game) I composed a plan of which way to go. There were two paths that we could take. One that would send us back to the room we were in, via teleportation, and the other sending us on our merry way.

The pathway we came in, looks towards the path that would send us back to this room, while the rather large pathway to our right, is something you couldn't go through. It was just there. So there were four paths, one heading towards enemies, one being a teleport, one sending us back out of the cave, and the other being an unknown.

"I got it." I spoke, picking up a rock. The three turned towards me, wondering what I was doing. "I'll throw this rock down a path, and we'll see what happens."

"What do you mean?" Azura asked.

"If the rock is thrown down a pathway, and it hits a wall, we'll be able to tell. If it is thrown down a pathway that keeps going, then the rock will simply hit the ground and keep bouncing before stopping. If it hits the wall, it won't bounce as much, so we'll simply go the way that the rock took longer to bounce down. Now... I'll throw this one down this path first, then we wait. Then, taking another rock, we throw it down the other path." Azura nodded, easily understanding the plan I came up with. Grinning, I turned back towards the first path. I threw the rock.

It sailed through the air, and then into darkness. It didn't hit the ground. No sound. And then-

"Ow!" I cried out in pain, as something hit me in the head. A sound was heard beneath me, and a rock - the same one I had thrown - rolled against the ground at my feet. Did it seriously teleport to right above me? I picked up the rock, took a step to my left, and threw again. This time, I looked to my right, and waited. After a few moments, I saw the rock fall down from above somewhere.

Azura caught on fast, and explained to the slower Kamui. "Some paths use some sort of magic to transport those who step down it, back to the room before it." Kamui nodded at the words, as she finally understood what had happened.

"And what's more," Jacob started, cupping his chin, a grin on his face. "the rock fell down on Karma's head. A hilarious spectacle, don't you think so, milady?" Kamui smiled and nodded.

"Mhm. It was pretty funny." She agreed with him.

"Well, I can't deny that." I voiced, shrugging my shoulders. I picked up the rock, and glanced towards the next pathway. "It's obvious that we can go down it, but just in case..." I threw the rock. It sailed through the air for a moment, before it finally struck the ground beneath my feet, and bounced against it, disappearing within the shadows somewhere. "That takes care of that. Let's go." I walked towards the darkness, and the others followed behind just a moment later.

After walking through the darkness for a minute or two, the darkness suddenly disappeared and a fort appeared. And from it, a Fighter, Cavalier, and Outlaw came out from it, running towards us. I quickly took command.

"Kamui, attack the Fighter, Jacob, handle the Outlaw, Azura provide support for Jacob, and sing if you can. I'll take the Cavalier. If either of you finish with your foe, please move to help me."

"Got it!" Kamui shouted, and ran towards the axe-wielder. The other two agreed to my short and simple plan, and headed on out as well.

The Cavalier charged towards me, as I was by myself, and looked weaker than Kamui, which might've hurt my pride, if I knew it wasn't true. This would be my first battle. Hopefully I won't get skewered on the Cavalier's lance...

The Cavalier neared me, and just as he thrust his iron lance forward, I ducked and rolled out of the way. The rider pulled on the horse's reigns, and the horse slowed and turned around. I quickly jumped to my feet, and made my own lunge at the rider. However, with a quick pull, he made the horse jump to the side and out of the way of my blade. Clicking my tongue, I made a quick follow-up attack. From a stab, I twisted my katana towards my left, and slashed to my right. The Cavalier couldn't react in time, and the blade sank into the horse's side. Red blood splashed out as my blade dug into the flesh of the animal. I felt bile rise from my stomach, but I swallowed it down. The Cavalier distanced himself from me. I took the time to check how the others were doing.

Kamui was easily beating the Fighter. It seems as if she'll be the first to finish. Jacob had taken an arrow to the knee - is what I'd like to say, but it was to the shoulder, and the Outlaw had a large gash in his side, courtesy to Azura, and a dagger lodged into his shoulder and chest. That fight is also coming to a close. Kamui, Azura, and I were not injured, but I think that will change quickly, as in, I think this Cavalier will damage me soon.

Looking back towards him, I saw the Cavalier changing his grip on his lance. Tilting my head slightly, I wonder what he was trying to do. Then, he squeezed his legs together against his horse, and it took off in a mad dash towards me. Paling, I jumped to the side, but the Cavalier made a quick slash towards me with his lance, nicking my unguarded left shoulder in the process. Blood covered the shallow cut, and stained my blue shirt. Ah, dammit! It hurts! It was my only shirt too! But it hurts too much! Turning towards the Cavalier, I saw that he was turning around. My shoulder burned, but I tried to ignore it. My breathing escalated. The Cavalier started his charge back towards me, with the same kind of grip. Probably going to do the same thing as last time. Then... let's switch it up?

As the rider neared, I turned to my left, and feigned the start of my jump, and the Cavalier fell for it. I quickly hopped back, as the lance slashed out. If I had jumped forward, I could've been seriously injured or killed. However, I outplayed the Cavalier, and he was now defenseless. I slashed my katana towards my right, and it cut through the horse's flesh, from its left from shoulder, to his behind. The horse fell down, and it appeared to have been seriously injured from the fall, as it couldn't get up. The rider made a quick jump off the horse, and he rolled smoothly against the rocky ground, though he must've sprained his ankle, because he had difficulty getting up. I ran towards him, and just as he turned around, I slashed my katana at his face, closing my eyes. I felt a warm liquid splash against me, and I bit down on my tongue, swallowing blood. This was... gross. My left shoulder stung painfully, my sword arm hurt, and I felt as if I'll be having nightmares for weeks!

I heard a body hit the stone ground beneath me, but I looked away.

I hate this. I bent down, resting my hands on my knees. Sweat poured down my face, falling every so often. I breathed shallowly, as if taking breaths hurt. It didn't, but I just didn't want to end up throwing up.

A warm... something touched my left shoulder. I looked to my left, and saw Jacob standing there, holding his Heal staff, scowling as he healed me. Oh, so that's what the staff felt like? It was... nice. Refreshing.

"I'm guessing that was your first kill?" Jacob said, barely above a whisper. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He scoffed. "You better get used to it; if you don't, you either end up dead, or you'll get milady hurt, and then you'll wish you were dead." He jabbed the Heal staff against my left shoulder, but I felt no pain - the cut was already healed.

"R-right." I muttered, staring down at the rocks. Just at the edge of my vision, was a red liquid spreading from what seemed to be a body. I think I'm gonna be sick...

A hand patted my back. I looked to my right. Kamui stood there, flashing a brilliant smile.

"I'll be alright. But, if you want, you can just stay behind us, and let us fight." I smiled, but shook my head.

"If you're going to fight... then I should fight too. It's only natural; a Tactician should fight at the front lines, lest he is only a coward." I stood to my full height. "Let's get going." Stone faced, I continued on down the dark path, feeling as if the stone walls were closing in on me. We eventually came to a fork in the road, and, tossing a rock down both pathways, we, or rather, the everyone but me, discovered that there were two paths we could go down.

Thinking about it, it was an obvious decision. "Okay. There are two paths. Four of us. So we'll split up. I think Azura and Jacob should go separately, since one can sing and the other can heal, so who will be going with-"

"I'll go with Kamui." Jacob announced, unblinking. "Any problems with that, tactician?"

"Uh, no. Just watch out and make sure she's safe." I put up my hands to my chest, in mock surrender. "Which means, Azura you're with me." Though not responding verbally, she did nod. I turned towards Kamui. "As the fearless leader, guide Jacob in battle. Try to come up with tactics and strategies on your own, and maybe one day you'll almost be better than me, huh?" I grinned, chuckling under my breath.

Kamui pouted, a bit red. "Mou, before you know it, I'll replace you as tactician! Come on, Jacob! Let's go!" She stomped away, whilst I laughed as she left. Jacob followed after her, after sending a glare my way. I only laughed louder, but Azura quickly stopped me with a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Stop laughing before you attract the enemies's attention." Though she said that, she had a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Scratching the back of my head, I thought back to what I was feeling just a few minutes ago. It had quickly went away as I joked with Kamui. Perhaps I can get through this war without losing my sanity? Well, most of it. "Let's get a move on." Not wanting to waste any more time, I started to walk down the dark path, which walls no longer closed in on me. Azura stepped lightly behind me, trailing after me, her golden eyes gazing left and right and the dark walls, checking for any signs of the enemy.

As we walked, the darkness slowly vanished, revealing a fort, and with it, three enemies. One Samurai, one Fighter, and one Outlaw appeared from the fort, carrying iron weapons, katana, axe, and bow.

"Azura! Stay behind me. If you can, attack after me, or sing and give me a boost! Either way, stick to a supporting role!" I quickly shouting, slipping my katana free from its scabbard. This time, we were at a disadvantage. Instead of it being four on three, it was now two on three. I heard a shout of confirmation behind me, and quickly picked up opponent. "Good! We'll attack the Fighter first, since he's closest. I want you to stay back and sing if you get an opportunity to; you won't do so well against his lance!"

"Got it!"

The axe-wielder charged at me, though he had the weapon disadvantage, I was still a bit scared. What had happened earlier flashed through my mind, but I decided to just shove it to the back for now. The larger man swung his axe down at me, and I parried it off the flat of my blade. I then jumped lightly back, avoiding his fist. Then, digging in with my heels against the rocky surface, I kicked forward, slashing my katana through his chest. Though the cut was light, the man stumbled back.

" _Ahhhhhh!_ " My mind instantly relaxed, and a strange, but welcomed, energy rushed through my body. The voice was soothing, so much so that I could fall asleep to it whilst standing... It was such a nice voice, beautiful. Oh, that must be Azura's singing... It's so warm...

It felt as if I could make another action, and the energy filling my veins pushed me forward. I stepped towards the Fighter, and stabbed my blade through his gut. He coughed up blood, but he raised his axe. He still had strength left in him! He then slammed the blade down against my left, and again, unprotected shoulder, drawing blood easily, as well as scraping against the bone. I shouted out in pain. I pulled my sword out of his gut, and stumbled back. The Fighter had a smirk on his face, but as he raised his axe for the finishing blow, Azura rushed in, stabbing her lance through his chest. She then twisted it free as he fell down.

"Are you okay?" Azura asked, concern in her voice.

"Fine... We have two more to finish off, so don't lose focus!" As I said this, an arrow flew past me, and a shriek went past Azura's lips. I looked back, and saw an arrow in her left arm, just above the elbow. Azura cursed under her breath, and pulled the arrow out of her arrow, eliciting a small gasp of pain from her own lips.

I looked back, and saw the Samurai protecting the Outlaw. I clicked my tongue, a bit pissed. To get to the Outlaw, there are three, no five things we can do. One, I could distract the Samurai, while Azura goes past and takes care of the Outlaw. Two, Azura distracts the Samurai, and I take care of the Outlaw. Three, we both attack the Samurai, and then deal with the Outlaw together. Four, we bum rush the Outlaw. And five, we run away, luring the Samurai away from the Outlaw, and take him down, then the Outlaw. However, number five comes with the risk that he won't follow, or they'll both follow.

I think the plan that will work best, would be the first one. Fighting someone while being attacked from afar is too dangerous at our current levels. So instead, we should divide up our strength, and attack both. Nodding at my words, I quickly told Azura my plans as the Outlaw prepared for another shot, the Samurai still not moving from his post.

She nodded back. "I'll try my bes- duck!" Azura pushed me to the side, and hopped back. An arrow whizzed by us, and smacked harmlessly against the walls behind us. ' _Whew, that was close!_ ' I thought to myself.

"Let's get this over with!" I shouted to Azura, and ran forward. Thanks to the distance between us, the Outlaw will be able to attack once more before I reach the Samurai, so I have to focus. Once he released his bow string, or rather, just as he's about to do it, I have to duck to either side to avoid the arrow. It will be difficult, but-

"Shi-!" I ducked to my right, and nearly tripped, but the arrow past over me, and I was safe. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stood back up and continued on. The Samurai gripped his katana in both hands and ran towards me. When he was close enough, I attacked first, hoping to gain an edge over him.

I brought my sword up, and cleaved it downward, but he slipped past the blade. He responded with a quick slash at my side, his blade cutting through my armor with ease. I grunted in pain, but I quickly counterattacked before he could get away. I stabbed my katana at his chest, but he deflected it to the side. I then swung my elbow up, and smashed it into his left eye - which felt gross. He screamed, and dropped his sword, holding his eye in pain. Blood flowed down his cheek. I slashed again, but this time, the blade slipped in between his ribs. Coughing up blood, the Samurai stumbled to the side, panting with pain. I kicked up, catching him in the chin, causing the Samurai to fall back. I held up my blade, and pointed it at his chest, but my hands shook. My eyes were wide. Can I really do this? Killing?

It was such a simple action, but the feelings involved with it were as complex as webs. I had already killed someone earlier, but I had closed my eyes. I had looked away. But... this was war. I will have to fight, and fight, killing more and more. What justification would I have, by killing them? Will I ever be the same...?

"Karma!" Azura shouted. I quickly glanced to her, surprised. Blood streamed down a cut from her head, and an arrow was stabbed into her right shoulder. The Outlaw lay dead at her feet, and she was panting, clearly pained and tired. In the time it took me to beat this Samurai, and think about killing, she had defeated the Outlaw, but not without taking some damage. "Death is absolute. If you don't kill him here, he will simply die later. If you want to get even a little bit used to killing... though it may be horrid... then you have to steel yourself."

I stared at Azura for a moment, and then sighed. What was I thinking? This was life and death. If the Samurai had me on the ground, sword pointed at my chest, he would've killed me. Even if I leave him be here, he could die of blood lost, or someone else could kill him, or he could come back and kill me. I will have to kill more in the future. War cannot be fought by not killing - lest it's a Cold War, or some other kind of bullshit war.

But this... this is a war to save the world. I have to do this. I can't be weak. Not like then...

 _"*******!" A young voice shouted. "I **** you! Don't **!" A hand landed on the smaller girl's shoulder, and forced them away, forcing them to walk away. Tears fell to the ground. A hand reached out, but stopped midway. The eyes of the girl widened, and her mouth hung agape. In that moment, she could've been_ saved, _but the hand belonging to him, stayed, and fell. No smile hung on the boy's lips. No tears rolled down his cheeks. The girl saw this, and pain exploded within her heart. Her saddened expression crumbled away, and she looked away, no longer needing to be dragged. The boy turned away, and walked off, tears finally rolling down his cheeks as he was too weak to do anything. That was the last time the boy saw her, but he still held fond memories of her even after this._

Gritting my teeth together, I stabbed my blade down. Blood exploded from the Samurai's chest, like a flower, but I ignored it. Look at it, but feel it. Wipe the blood away from your face. Clean your blade. Remove him from your memory - the stink of death and the feel of death. Remember. This is the second. Second.

I turned away, and walked towards Azura, who had started to apply her vulnerary. Though it could be drank, it was also possible to apply it to the skin as if it was a medicine. She was rubbing it onto her wounds. Once she finished, she handed the bag to me, and I did the same.

"Let's..." I spoke with a hoarse throat. Coughing, I tried again. "Let's take a short break to catch our breath. If we continue on, and run into more guys to fight, we could be defeated and killed because we're too tired."

"Then, we shall wait." Azura agreed, nodding at my suggestion and leaned against the rock walls. I did the same, though I sat down, letting my back lean against it as I spread my legs forward. After a long moment of awkward silence, Azura coughed, getting my attention. "Today is the first day you've killed someone, correct?" She asked. I responded with a nod. She was silent for a time, before continuing on. "Why do you carry a Hoshidan weapon, but look Nohrian? Are you half?"

"Heh, I may look the part, but I'm neither."

"Oh? Then where do you hail from?"

I looked up, at the darkness above, my eyes becoming glossy as I thought back to before I ended up here. That voice... The one that spoke to me from out of nowhere. It seemed familiar, but... It's difficult to remember it. It's like background noise. You rarely remember what is playing in the background; though you might have vague memories of a song or words spoken, you most likely won't remember exactly what was said, or sung.

But, that wasn't the question Azura asked, and I had no intention of telling her any of that.

"I guess you can say I come from a distant land, a land where fighting for stupid things is the norm, and where nobody can agree on things." I chuckled. "You'd laugh at how stupid some of them are. Whether it's a politician, or just some random person..."

Azura giggled. "I'd love to know more. But..." She looked down the path we haven't gone down yet. I nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, we can't spend too much time talking about this... Maybe we can continue this conversation another time?"

"Let's."

"Then, let's get a move on. We wouldn't want to keep dear Kamui waiting on us, now would we?"

"Right."

 _Like you never kept someone else waiting._

I blinked. What was that? However, before I knew it, the thought was gone, and I was hurrying after Azura.


End file.
